In most cases they have rectangular base pillow configurations; occasionally the corners of a rectangular pillow are rounded off.
There are also pillows, in particular health pillows with significantly different configurations. Thus for example, a triangular pillow is described in DE-U-8.405.l66, which contains in its center a triangular trough. If a person lies on his back, his head rests essentially in the trough, while his neck is supported by a lateral roll, i.e. a tubular-like structure. If the person lies in the so-called lateral position, his head will rest on one of the two other lateral rolls.
Pillows that are essentially rectangular are further known, which comprise, in one longitudinal edge, a harder tubular-like structure serving as a neck rest. Several such tubular-like portions may be provided.
All of these pillows are difficult to manufacture, as in addition to a peripheral seam, additional seams must be applied and the chambers created must be filled with different materials and/or to different degrees.
Furthermore, in view of their configuration these pillows cannot be adapted to the wishes of different persons, so that pillows of different shapes must be manufactured and marketed simultaneously. If a particular pillow is purchased and is not satisfactory, another one must be bought.
Pillows, in particular health pillows, contain significantly different fillings. Pillow fillings of natural substances, such as down, feathers, horse hair or the like, have long been known. However, these have the severe disadvantage that the filler components shift easily when a head rests on the pillow. The filler components are readily displaced under the head and the head soon comes to rest between the filler components, i.e., essentially adjacent to the components of the filling.
The latter is also true for a pillow made in the conventional manner and containing fiber aggregates, such as described in EP-A-0.203.469, as the filler. The fiber aggregates described therein are strongly siliconized and therefore slide easily upon each other. In particular, in pillows of a conventional form, this further results in that the fiber aggregates are forced out of the head rest area.